fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Mizuki Nobora
Mizuki Nobora Mizuki has been a mage in Fairy Tail since she was 7 years old. She was shy and didn't talk at all in her first year, but once she came to know that everyone in the guild where her friends, she began to open up. She's a spunky, optimistic girl who will often be seen having fun or fighting with Yoshiro within the guild. She is very good friends with both Natsu and Lissana, and has been since they where young kids. Mizuki loves to make new friends and go on jobs. Mizuki's dream is to be able to help out little kids, just as she was helped. 'Appearance' Mizuki is a kinda small woman with a large chest. She has waist length royal blue hair, which is combed down and strait. Her bangs cover her right eye. She has bright green eyes that people say are a sign of her spukiness. She wears a black strapless dress, that comes halfway down her thighs. She wears two red belts loosly strapped around her waist, and a larger red belt tightly strapped around her abdomen right under her chest. She has to gold bands on her upper arms, and four, thinner, red bands on her lower arms. The gold bands are made of metal, the red ones of cloth. She wears tall red socks, that go just above her knees, they match the shade of the bands and the belts. For shoes she wears black boots that go a bit under the knee. Her boots have wedges for the heel. The boots match the shade of the dress. 'Personality' In the beginning, Mizuki was a shy and frightened girl. She wouldn't talk to anyone, and when she began to talk, It took her a long time before she was finally able to open up and become herself. She's a very optimistic and spunky girl, who loves to see people laughing and smiling. She can be kind of pervy, but she usually tends to watch her mouth when needed. She usually is kind and energetic, and when meeting new people, will always talk to them. She usually tries to help out her friends, although she is bad with words, so she usually can't be of much help to them. She'll always be a shoulder to cry on though. She also likes to tease people, but in a fun way, never mean. She loves to have fun with her friends, and nothing makes her happier. 'History' Mizuki came from a family whom was big in the business world. Her father, a former mage, owned a company that made magic weapons for mages to use. Her family was very close. While her mother and father worked, she played with her sister outside in the garden or yard. Whenever her parents weren't working, they would do family activities. One day a dark guild put in an order for alot of weapons, they didn't really want to do it, but business was going badly, and they needed the money, so they accepted the order. The dark guild said they wanted it done by a certain day, but they couldn't get it done by that time. When the dark guild came back, her parents told them the problem, and they said that her parents could have a bit more time, but they still couldn't get them done in time was a really big order. That made the dark guild really mad because they thought Mizuki's parents where staling so that the dark guild couldn't use the weapons for what they wanted too, but that wasn't true. That began stressing out her parents. Mizuki's mother would always tell Mizuki and her little sister that everything was all right in business, but the girls knew something was going on from the way their parents were acting. A few later, the dark guild decided to take their business elsewhere, but first they where going to get revenge on the Nobora's for making them wait that long. That night they came to Mizuki's house and set it on fire. Mizuki, scared and unsure what to do, left her room and wandered into the hall. One of the maids found her their, and took her with her when she ran out. The maid left Mizuki by a tree and went to her own family, telling Mizuki to wait there for the rest of her family, but they never came out. After awhile of waiting, Mizuki heard voices and realized that the dark guild was coming. Mizuki began to run, but one of the members found her. He wanted to kill the girl, but all he manged to do before the leader told him to leave her was cut her eye, causing a permanent scar, and blindness in that eye. Mizuki ran until she couldn't anymore, and that's when she finally fell asleep on a street corner. She ran out of the town in fear that the dark guild would try to find her, and went to a town where her parents weren't very liked, and do to that, no one would help her out. After about three weeks of starving and sleep deprivation, she was found by the fairy tail master, Makarov Dreyar. He helped her out by giving her food and a place to sleep the guild and when she awoke, he asked her if she would like to join the guild. She said yes, and joined the guild. For her first year of being there, she didn't talk to anyone except Makarov, but after being there for that amout of time, she finally began talking. While she was talking now, she still hadn't opened up and become herself yet. After awhile, she made friends with Natsu and Lissana, and after about a year of hanging out with them, she started opening up. She was now becomeing her hyperactive, spunky, loving, fun self. After Yoshiro joined, she would often fight with him, just like Erza fought with Mira. Yoshiro and Mizuki eventually became parnters, and since then have become great friends. 'Magic and Abilities' Mizuki has a pretty cool type of magic (or at least she thinks its cool). Mizuki uses Poison Flame Magic. She only knows a few attacks, but because of that she has been able to work really hard on them, and make them pretty strong. Some of them are pretty basic stuff, and some is unique to her magic. *Poision Fist ~ Mizuki will engulf her hand with the poision flame, and use it to enhance her puches *Poison Kick ~ Mizuki engulfs her foot with the poision flame and uses it to enhance her kicks *Poision Flame Bombs ~ Mizuki will postion her arms sort of like the 'iced shell by ice make users', but her arms will be strait, and the hands up and pushed toegether. She will concentrate her magic energy on her hands, and then let it out in short ammounts, causing them to be explosive. *Posion Beam ~ Mizuki will place her hands as she does for Posion Flame Bomb, and concentrate her magic energy in her hands, but when she lets it out, she will do it all at once, causing a higly concentrated beam of poision fire to hit her target. 'Equipment' Mizuki curently only has two weapons and that's her Posion Staff, and Posion Whip. *Postion Staff ~ the poison staff has two uses, attaks of it's own, and helping to enhance enhcance her attacks. To use it to ennchance her attaks, she has to put a great ammount of magic energy into it, therefore, it can be a set back for her in battles that will last awhile. Although, she hasn't been able to learn any of the staffs attacks, and therefore, is using it to help enchance her attacks. *Posion Whip ~ the posion whip can be used when Mizki dosn't have alot of magic energy left to work on her own or with her staff. Mizuki's posion whip is much like Lucy's celestial spirt whip in apperence, but when Mizuki's uses magic every with the poison whip, when it hits it's target, if the target is living, it will give the target a temparary sickness, depending on which part of the body she has hit arm, leg, face, ect 'Weaknesses' 'Timeline' 'Relationships' 'Trivia' Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Female Category:Characters